Ciclo de un adiós doloroso
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Una serie de copias de songs fictions. Insisto en que no suelo hacerlos. Si leen, se van a enterar porque...
1. Cap1: Nuestra canción

****

¡Hola ^_^!

Volví con una serie de songs- fics. [Como si solo haber vuelto no fuera suficiente castigo ¬_¬u]

Aunque es la segunda vez que hago este tipo de historia, sigo insistiendo que no los hago a menudo. Este fue una excepción porque las canciones de verdad me recordaron inmediatamente al triángulo Inu-Kag-Perra y me inspiran. 

La primera parte se llama "Nuestra canción" y esta basada en la canción de La oreja de Van Gogh. "Nadie como tú"

Los personajes no son míos, pero ni en mis sueños más delirantes.

Una última aclaración. No suelo dedicar nada a nadie. Si lo hago es en forma muy general. Pero esta vez voy a ser una excepción. Estos songs fics transcurren un año antes que "Historia de un sueño" que ya esta publicado, pero no los voy a obligar a leerlo.

Entre las muchas cosas que me dijeron por esa historia, hay una que me llamo mucho la atención. No sé si sea cierta, pero lo cierto es que yo también te quiero agradecer, porque me hiciste darme cuenta de porque hago lo que hago. Y discúlpame si te hice llorar. 

Espero que algún día lo leas.

Disculpen la lata que les acabo de endilgar, vamos al fic.

__

Ciclo de un adiós doloroso

"Cap.1: Nuestra canción"

Era un día que se podría considerar normal. Syipo en el hombro de Miroku. Este y Sango caminando en la retaguardia. Inuyasha y Kagóme más adelante, ella arrastrando como siempre su bicicleta.

La cuota inusual la daba el silencio de parte de la chica.

Kagóme- dono a estado muy callada.- opino en voz baja Miroku.

Sí. ¿Cree que Inuyasha le haya hecho algo?- pregunto intrigada Sango.- Yo sabía que no debía dejarlo ir solo a por ella... -

¿Qué tanto murmuran? ¬_¬- indago el hanyou.

Ya ¿Podrían callarse?- intervino el pequeño kitsune.- Kagóme esta usando ese extraño aparato que trae de su época.-

Fue entonces cuando los otros miraron con atención a su compañera de viaje y descubrieron que un extraño hilo negro subía de uno de sus bolsillos, hasta terminar en dos pequeñas cosas negras que se alojaban en sus orejas.

¡Feh! Débiles humanos.- protesto Inuyasha.- Aunque esta vez les envidio la suerte. Ustedes no tienen que escuchar ese horrible sonido.-

¿Qué horrible sonido?- pregunto el monje.

El que se oye desde que Kagóme puso a funcionar ese aparato del demonio.-

Se llama Discman.- informo Syipo.- Y Kagóme me mostró una vez como funciona y me lo presto. Aunque me dijo que no debía mostrárselo a nadie porque haría un lío con el tiempo y especio, creo que era.- trato de recordar el kitsune.- Y no es un ruido horrible.- Se alzo, orgulloso de saber algo que los otros no.- Es música.-

¿Música?- repitió la exterminadora.

Sí. Es muy bonita. Si la escuchas te trasmite historias o sentimientos.-

Inuyasha volvió a repetir su característico ¡Feh! Y se volteo para seguir caminando. Pero la curiosidad irresistible lo hizo prestar oídos al "ruido horrible" que salía de aquel artefacto.

**__**

"Nadie como tú, para hacerme reír. Nadie como tú, sabe tanto de mí"

¡Aún no sé porque demonios no salteo esta canción! ¡Por qué la oigo siempre! Sí... (En un susurro) me recuerda a él. (Pensando de nuevo) Inuyasha. (Suspiro) Me hace reír, cuando no llorar. Pero no puedo quejarme, es lo que yo elegí. Cuando yo decidí quedarme con él, sabia que nunca me amaría. (Aprieta los puños; contiene las lágrimas) ¡Aún así me duele! Él es mi primer amor. Y lo amare siempre. Y aunque no te des cuenta jamás, eres quién más me conoce. Sabes que me duele verte con Kykio. Sabes que detesto esta Perla y todo el mal que trajo. Y lo peor... (mirada entristecida) sabes que te voy a seguir a donde vayas.

**__**

"Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir mis penas y tristezas. Mis ganas de vivir. Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz."

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡El mocoso tiene razón! Esta estrofa encaja perfecto para mi y Kagóme. (Silencio.) (Procesando) ¡Feh! ¡Qué demonios dije! ¿¿Kagóme y yo?? (Silencio.) (Reflexionando) Bueno, es cierto. Kagóme es quién esta siempre apoyándome y acompañándome. La que estuvo desde el principio. Seguramente de haberla conocido antes, mi vida hubiera sido otra. Muchas veces me sorprendo cediendo a su solo pedido. Oír su voz me calma... en cierto modo. O, mejor dicho, me devuelve a la realidad. ¡Por Kami! Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito. Solo me siento en paz con sentirla bajo mi protección.

**__**

"Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad."

Debo de esta completamente loca. Yo, una estudiante ordinaria de 15 años, tome la decisión de seguirte a donde fueras. Me resigne a agujeros negros, sufrir manipulación emocional y ver familias destruidas. Vivir con el temor de sí llegare a mañana y si mi familia estará allí cuando yo vuelva. Y cada vez que me despierto en mi habitación me digo que estoy desequilibrada, lista para internar. Pienso en todos los peligros. Me juro que esta será la última vez que vendré y que me despediré de todos. Que el corazón no se me ablandara al dejar Syipo y no se rompería en pedazos al alejarme de ti. Que luego me marchare y sellare el pozo para no volver jamás. Pero luego llego aquí y los veo. Y te siento cerca. Y no tengo valor para dejarlo todo atrás. Y pienso tonta y vanamente que me vas a proteger de cualquiera... y sobre cualquier cosa.

**__**

"Solamente tú lo puedes entender."

¿De donde salió todo eso? Yo no la necesito... ¿O sí?(Silencio) ¡Feh! ¡Por supuesto que no! Además... ¿Qué diría ella si se enterara? Seguramente pensaría que soy débil y me dejo llevar por las emociones... (Reflexionando) aunque... Kagóme... seguramente no me juzgaría... ¡Por qué demonios tengo tanto miedo!

**__**

"Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer." "En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra. Solamente una mirada es suficiente para dar."

(Sonrojada) Pero que cosas pienso... como si él me fuera proteger. Es decir, si me protege. Pero solo porque soy un estúpido radar (Ojos brillantes) Jamás elegiría protegerme sobre Kykio. (Sonrisa triste) Seguro que de enterarse de lo que pienso, Inuyasha se envanecería. (Melancolía) Pero aún así, cada vez que cruzo una mirada con él. Cada vez que me mira así... (Lágrimas silenciosas) tan tiernamente... ve a Kykio en mí. ¡Él no tiene idea de cómo me lastima cuando la veo en sus ojos! ¡No la tiene! (Secandosé las lágrimas) ¡No tienes que llorar, por Kami! ¡No aquí!

**__**

"Te asomaste veinte años de momentos congelados, en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán."

Tengo miedo... de que me deje. (Sorpresa) Entonces... si la necesito... ¿Por qué? Hasta que ella llego yo estaba sellado en un árbol. Ella me devolvió a la vida. Y además... me recordó todo mi pasado. Me recordó a Kykio, es tanto su parecido, ese que tanto detesto. Me recordó a mi madre... aquella vez que ella lloro por mí. Nadie lo había hecho nunca, excepto mi madre. ¿Cómo pudo meterse tanto en mi vida? ¿En mi? ¿Cómo deje que pasara? (Mirada de reojo a Kagóme.) ¿Se limpio los ojos? ¿¿Esta intentando secar sus lágrimas?? ¡Pobre del mal nacido que la haya hecho llorar! Es decir, la escuche hace un rato decir que pensar en él le hacia mal... ¡Y ahora esta llorando! Me las va a pagar muy caro el idiota [¿Sí? ¬_¬] ¡Por Kami! ¡Aquí están de nuevo mis estúpidos celos!

**__**

"Nadie como tú para pedir perdón."

¡Qué bien se aplica esta frase a Inuyasha! Aunque el nunca me pida perdón abiertamente. Soy demasiado indulgente. ¡Por Kami! Con esos ataques de celos que le dan cada dos por tres. Es decir, es divertido, pero luego lo pienso y me da coraje. ¿Él no eligió a Kykio? Sí. ¡Entonces que me deje vivir en paz! ¿Qué tal si yo me enamorara de alguien? (Silencio) (Suspiro) No. Siempre lo seguiré amando. Esa es mi falla. 

**__**

"Nadie como tú valora esta canción."

Ya, tranquilízate. ¿Tienes derecho a estar celoso? No. ¿Tienes motivos?(Silencio) (Dudando) ¡Idiota, por supuesto que no los tienes! Tú elegiste a Kykio; Kagóme es libre y puede tener una relación con quién quiera. No es tu Kagóme. No es tu perrito faldero, ni un juguete con el que haces lo que quieres. ¡No es tuya!

**__**

"Nadie como tú me da su protección. Me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor."

Esa es mi falla. Amarle tanto. Seguirle adonde sea que vaya. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Maldigo el día que caí por este pozo maldito. El día que rompí la Perla. Si no fuera por esa Joya endemoniada no estaría obligada a estar aquí. Pero no maldigo el haberlo conocido. Sin el seguramente yo no tendría valor para dar un paso fuera de la aldea.

**__**

"Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolver en paz."

No me pertenece. Ya lo sé. Y es lo que me duele. Yo no tengo un milímetro de un lugar importante en ella. Adora a Syipo, es la mejor amiga de Sango, tiene una excelente relación con Miroku, dentro de lo posible. Admira y respeta a Kaede. ¡Incluso Naraku se gano su odio! ¿Y yo? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Quizás una pizca de compasión, pero antes que me tenga lástima, prefiero nada. 

**__**

"Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad."

Sin él y con la carga de esa Perla... me derrumbaría. Maldigo, también, el día que comencé a necesitarlo. El día que se me hizo necesidad tener la certeza de su cercanía para estar tranquila. Pero...

**__**

"Solamente tú, lo puedes entender."

Compasión. Odio que la gente la sienta por mí. Recuerdo aquella vez que la distingue en su mirada. La increpe y ella lo negó. Aunque cuando me contesto me di cuenta que me decía la verdad, pero algo me estaba ocultando. No me gusto lo que adivine en el fondo de sus ojos. Como si ella hubiera descubierto algo de mí que yo ignoraba.

**__**

"Y solamente tu te lo podrás creer." "En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para dar."

Pero mi alma aún se retuerce al recordar aquel día. El día ese en que te encontraste con ella, luego de su resurrección. Tu mirada aun me perfora el corazón y tu indiferencia en esos instantes me mancilla el alma. Pero lo que rasga cada centimento de mi cuerpo y hace que mi corazón se resquebraje es la imagen de ustedes besándose y tus palabras al decirme que la elegías, que tu le pertenecía. (Respirando para tranquilizarse) En realidad no hubo palabras de su parte, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo. Y luego volví. Y él estaba dispuesto a decírmelo. Su mirada baja, no tuvo el suficiente valor de mirarme a los ojos de entrada. Pero luego yo... solo comencé a hablar... y termine diciéndole que si me permitía quedarme con él.

**__**

"Te asomaste veinte años de momentos congelados, en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán."

Esa sensación no me gusto, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Y para mi desgracia (Melancolía en la mirada) se cumplió. Te ganaste buena parte de mi confianza. Y aunque al principio persistía en ver a Kykio en ti, para evitar enamorarme de ti, de Kagóme como mi piel lo presentía y mi mente lo confirmaba, aún a sabiendas de que aquello te lastimaba. Nos lastimaba. Pero nadie puede burlar al destino, Kagóme. Y nosotros no somos la excepción. Tu destino era llegar aquí y luchar contra Naraku. El mío es seguir a Kykio, aunque en ello se me vaya la vida. [Literalmente ¬_¬u] 

**__**

"Pasaran los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir."

Ya va un año de esta vida. Una vida que yo elegí, con ustedes. Buena parte de la chiquilla inocente que era cuando llegue aquí ya no esta ¿Te das cuenta? Yo no conocía cuan malvada podía ser el alma humana, cuanto resentimiento y odio podría guardar.

¿Pero sabes que? Lo peor es que aún tengo la loca esperanza, secreta y latente en mi corazón, de que quizás algún día me correspondas. Y seamos felices, sin Naraku que nos aceche ni guerras que nos asolen. Pero solo es un bonito sueño, ya que tu tienes una senda marcada. Y es demasiado estrecha, Inuyasha, no hay lugar para mí.

**__**

"Hablando del tiempo que nos quedara por vivir."

Seguir a Kykio... ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Cuánto tiempo puede faltar para eso? Una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, años... minutos... ¿Podré acabar con Naraku antes de partir? ¿Podré protegerte en todas las batallas que me necesites? Me gustaría poder sentirte mía [Malpensados ¬_¬*] poder demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, vivir contigo lo poco que me quede de vida. Breve... pero feliz. Pero, siempre a un pero, no puedo. Sería más difícil dejarte luego. 

**__**

"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para dar."

No hay un lugar para mí. Eso me lo dicen tus acciones, tus palabras. Pero ahora que veo un dejo de melancolía en tu mirada y te sorprendo mirándome, me haces temblar y dudar de mí y todo lo que he pensado. ¿Y si esa mirada de verdad fuera para mí? Aunque no... es melancolía lo que denota... es para ella. Quizá sea mejor así, cuando te marches. Cuando yo, también, me marche, será más fácil.

**__**

"Te asomaste veinte años de momentos congelados, en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán."

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se transformo en mi todo? ¿Por qué se volvió todo lo que necesito? Si tan solo fuera una simple atracción... como te atrae lo exótico... O fuera solo tener a Kykio, al menos en apariencia, conmigo sería más fácil. Pero... ¡Oh, no! ¡Malditas casualidades de la vida! ¡Tuve que enamorarme de ella! ¡Tengo que amarla!

(Cara de angustia)

¡Qué apague ese maldito aparato! En cuanto lo descuide lo haré trizas.

****

"Sin hablar, solemnidad, sabremos llegar a entender que jamás, nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará."

Kagóme se quito los auriculares y bajo el volumen del CD. 

Acabo de recordar algo.- dijo.- Mañana tengo examen de lenguaje. Tengo que volver a mi casa ¿Oíste Inuyasha?- dirigiendosé al hanyou.

Sí, ve. Pero no olvides volver mañana en la tarde. Te acompaño al pozo.- dijo distraído y aliviado el chico.

De acuerdo.- respondió sorprendida la joven.

Caminaron hasta el pozo en silencio. Kagóme apoyo la mochila en el borde del pozo y por un momento la vista se le oscureció. Parpadeo ante la luz de la tarde y vio a Inuyasha, entre lágrimas. 

¿Por qué estas llorando? No lo hagas.- suplico Inuyasha, acercándose a ella. Ese llanto se le hacia un mal presagio. La envolvió con sus brazos y la estrecho hacia él, con miedo. 

Algo le decía que si la soltaba la perdería irremediablemente. Hubiera deseado no tener que dejarla ir, rogarle que se quedara, que abandonase ese estúpido examen que la alejaba, aunque más no fuera momentáneamente, de su vida. Pero su orgullo se lo impidió y obligo a sus brazos a soltarla.

Kagóme se escurrió del abrazo, pero aún retuvo la mano del hanyou, apretándola levemente. Maldijo sus poderes de sacerdotisa. Sabia que en cuanto soltara la mano del hanyou lo perdería de por vida. Ya el pacto estaba por cumplirse, quizás cuando ella volviera el hanyou no estaría allí. Solo estarían los demás, para darle la triste noticia.

Se obligo a soltarlo. 

No eran nadie para desafiar el destino.

Cuídate.- casi suplico él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y susurro:

Adiós, Inuyasha.-

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esto dista mucho de ser un fics color de rosa. Pero bueno como esto transcurre un año antes que "Historia de un sueño" Tenía que estar a tono. ^_^u

Para su desgracia aún faltan 2 capítulos.

Para mi desgracia, este me salió espantosamente mal. [Era para que el menos ideas tenía.] [Aunque para los otros no estoy mejor.] En fin ¡Tengan compasión de mí! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

No voy a pretender que me dejen un hermoso Rewiens felicitándome, aunque si me gustaría que me dejaran uno que dijera: "Leí. Firma: Inu-chan" [Por poner un ejemplo] o, porque no: "Esto es una porquería. Firma: Sessh-chan."

[Lo siento, me falta la medicación U_U]

^_^u Mal chiste.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**** **** ****


	2. Cap2: Llego el momento Adiós

****

¡Holas! ^_^

Aquí estoy con un nuevo song fics.

Les agradezco mucho a quienes me dejaron sus Rewiens. Ya saben donde buscar.

Esta segunda parte se titula: "Llegó el momento... Adiós" Y estaba basada en la canción "Morir de amor" De Noelia. No los culpo si no la conocen, porque es más bien vieja.

¡Vamos a la sesión de tortura! ¡Digo al capítulo!

__

Ciclo de un adiós doloroso

Cap.2;"Llego el momento... Adiós."

Kagóme quito lentamente la mano que se le había enredado en el cabello. Ese cabello joven, negro, que se había mezclado con sus finas manos en un inesperado ventarrón. Ese cabello ébano, al que el sol de la mañana arrancaban reflejos azules.

¿Por qué volviste?- dijo un hanyou, acercandosé lentamente a ella.

Entonces mi presentimiento es verdad.- susurro, bajando la mirada. Entristecida.

El chico solo atino a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Kagóme se estremeció y repentinamente sollozo.

El mundo se desplomo alrededor del mitad demonio. Eso siempre ocurría, con solo verla llorar. 

Es que yo... - entorno suavemente los ojos la adolescente...

**__**

"El día es una inmensidad, la noche eterna."

Es que yo... necesitaba verte antes del final. ¡Y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es '¿Por qué has vuelto?' Las últimas horas de ayer y las primeras de hoy fueron lentas, los minutos no parecían pasar. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Pero ahora que aquí estoy (Sonrisa triste) sacrificando un estúpido examen final, parece que todo pasa muy rápido. Hace apenas un segundo tú llegaste, y ahora ya sé que te iras con ella, y ya estoy llorando de la manera idiota en que siempre lo hago.

**__**

"Cae dentro de mí, la tempestad."

¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que largarse a llorar? Detesto que lo haga. Solo siento la necesidad de destruir lo que sea que la haga llorar. Pero esta vez mejor sería suicidarme. [Pero si es lo que va a hacer ¬_¬u] Estoy dejando lo que más amo en el mundo. Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme aquí, no sentirme dividido en dos. Pero también tengo que cumplir con ella.

**__**

"Porque muy pronto partirás."

¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que llorar siempre? Tus lágrimas no le harán efecto, ¿Qué vas a ganar? ¿Desahogarte? Seguirás sintiéndote triste por su partida y (Pensando) _celosa, _de que se vaya con ella. Las cosas no cambiaran su curso por tu llanto. Además... le estas diciendo: "Mira como me tratas y como te amo igual." (Gesto de furia)

**__**

"Con el alma congelada, y el sabor a soledad."

Ella le da calor a mi alma. Cada vez que se marcha, su calor se va con ella. No queda nada conmigo, excepto su recuerdo. Ese que apenas basta para que no se me escarche el alma. Que mantiene una llamita encendida en mi corazón, alimentada por la esperanza de que volverá pronto. 

**__**

"Es de humanos admitir cuando hay errores. Pero aún es más difícil perdonar."

¿Es qué ese fue mi error? ¿Seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, de ser necesario? ¿Hacerte demasiado caso? ¿Estar allí siempre cuando me necesitaste? ¿Amarte a pesar de que te fueras detrás de ella siempre? Es demasiado tarde como para enmendar eso. Es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que "Tu querida Kykio." Despreciarte. Ser fría y hostil. Quizás así me hubieras querido. Pero espero que alguna vez me disculpes por todas las molestias que tuviste que tomarte, por todas las veces que tuviste que salvarme. 

**__**

" Y quién puede controlar las emociones, cuando sientes que has perdido, cuando amas de verdad."

Y luego cuando volvías y pensaba que todo estaba bien, aparecía ese viento helado, que amenazaba con apagar la pequeña llamita que habías logrado encender. La mayoría de las veces ese viento traía a Kouga, o mejor dicho, Kouga traía a ese viento. Celos, lamento las veces que tuviste que soportarlos. Eran un frío que se colaba hasta mis huesos. Que amenazaba con alejarte de mí. Y yo me aferraba a la excusa de que tenías que juntar los fragmentos, para aferrarte a mí, impedir que te alejaras.

**__**

"Morir de amor, y saber que te me vas."

Seguramente no me perdonarás jamás. Porque una vez que te vayas con ella, no te importara nada de nosotros. No te importaran nuestros malos entendidos, los que quedaron pendientes entre nosotros. No te importara si te ame o deje de hacerlo. Si Naraku lo domina todo o la Perla desaparece. No te importara saber que aquí hay alguien que lo hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo, lo que poseía, para que al menos una vez la vieras. Para que al menos una vez no estuvieran Kykio y su estúpido recuerdo en medio. 

**__**

"Morir de amor, y sentir que ya no estas, que no volverás. Aunque vuelva a intentar, podré morir de amor. Porque este es el final."

Y ahora, yo soy el estúpido que se va, que te deja librada a su suerte. A merced de cualquier perfecto idiota que no podrá resistir a tu sonrisa; a instancias de cualquier estúpido que hará lo que le pidas solo porque se lo dices tú, con voz suave y mirada suplicante... (Suspiro) Sé porque te lo digo, Kagóme. Estoy en un callejón sin salida, al que yo mismo me metí. 

**__**

"He intentado sobrevivir, no tengo fuerzas."

Ya lo sabía, aquel día en que te pedí quedarme junto a ti. ¿Crees que no? Sabia a que me arriesgaba. Trate de despegarme de tu recuerdo, poco a poco. Paso a paso. Llenándome de argumentos tontos, y es lo que es peor, inútiles. "En un tonto." "Es celoso." "Es agresivo" "Es desconsiderado." Trate de oír a mis amigas, quienes me sugerían, acertadamente, salir con Hojo. Pero todas mis defensas cayeron, una a una, a medida que te fui conociendo. 

**__**

"Todo me recuerda a ti, vienes y vas. Tu sombra esta en cada rincón."

Si tuviera la Perla no pediría ser un youkai. Solo desearía quedarme contigo, no me importa como. Siendo un hanyou, un youkai, un humano. No me importa cuando, aquí, en tu época, en un futuro cercano. Siendo tu... amor, tu mejor amigo. No lo sé, yo lo aceptaría, con tal de no irme de ti. Y, no sé si es un consuelo o una maldición, pero me quedo en cada lugar que estuve contigo. Pero cuando todo esto termine, tu no volverás jamás, y...

(Inuyasha se acerco a la chica y la levanto, la estrujo entre sus brazos y aspiro su aroma, tratando, deseando, llenarse de él. La miro a los ojos. Así se quedaron minutos interminables, eternos, solo viendosé. De pronto Inuyasha atrajo a Kagóme hacia él y la beso.)

**__**

"Y aunque no quiera, impregnada esta mi piel, y cada día, dueles más."

¡Qué demonios esta haciendo! Me esta... besando. ¡Un beso de verdad! Como el que siempre anhele. (Kagóme esta por corresponderle, pero se detiene) ¡No puedo! No quiero darme falsas esperanzas, ni a él. Si lo hago luego no podré dejarlo ir. No podemos estar juntos, luego yo me quedare aquí y moriré de pena también. Y él no podrá cumplir 'su deuda'

(Inuyasha hubiera deseado seguir saboreando sus labios. Hasta perder la conciencia. Hasta olvidar que lo dejaría todo atrás en solo unos momentos. Hasta arrancar de su memoria la perspectiva de dejarla. Pero la fría aptitud de la chica lo detuvo. No le había correspondido, parecía un beso arrancado a la fuerza a una pared infranqueable. La mirada seria de Kagóme lo sorprendió.)

**__**

"Morir de amor, y saber que te me vas."

¡Oh, Kami! ¿¿Qué demonios hice?? Es decir... ¡Me estaba besando! El cielo había bajado a mis manos, y yo lo arroje como arrojas una hoja inservible al cesto de basura. Quizás algún día...

**__**

"Morir de amor, y sentir que ya no estas, que no volverás, aunque vuelva a intentar, podré morir de amor, porque este es el final."

(Sorprendido) ¿¿Por qué?? Entre las muchas posibilidades que baraje antes de besarte, jamás me imagine la indiferencia. No lo sé... Una bofetada; un insulto; que me correspondas; lágrimas; sonrisas; gritos. Pero definitivamente no ese silencio gélido. ¿Me odias? ¿No te importo? ¿Te lastime? [Enhorabuena ¬-¬u] ¡Di, algo por Kami! 

**__**

"Morir de amor."

Esto lo que quería saber, Inuyasha.- respondió Kagóme, volteandosé y volviendo al pozo.

¿No vas a decir nada más?- la voz del chico sonaba molesta.

Mi examen es a la última hora, quizás todavía llegare a tiempo. Adiós.- susurró, besándole una mejilla.

Quizás, Adiós.- respondió lentamente el chico.

Kagóme se arrojo por el pozo y llego a su época. El reloj le indicaba que llegaba tarde quince minutos. Se deslizo hasta el piso del mini santuario y susurro:

Hay demasiados quizás; Quizás algún día podamos construir una vida juntos... Quizás un día derrotemos a Naraku... Quizás algún día se acaben las guerras... Quizás alguna vez tengamos una nueva oportunidad... Pero no hay nada cierto, y eso es lo que importa. Lo tangible y seguro.- De pronto su voz sonó ahogada.- Es que siento que ya no hay nada, solo un abismo que se abre entre nosotros, Inuyasha... Buena suerte.- susurro al pozo. Subió con paso firme la escalera y desapareció.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

Esta es la segunda de las copias de Songs- Fics. Aún más deprimente que el anterior, si cabe. Para no hablar de lo deprimente que puede llegar a ser el próximo. T-T

[Aunque espero no llegar a eso ^_^u]

La próxima es la última parte.

¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!

Sayo- chan: trate de seguir tu consejo. [No ser boba.] Qué bien que te haya gustado. A mí también me encanta el drama. Y hasta ayer me gustaba el angst, pero leí un fic que casi me mata de angustiaste, y ahora les tengo mala predisposición. Pues ya ves que continúe. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Yashi: Pues sí volví, y con una serie de Songs Fics. [O algo parecido U-U] No creo que sea precisamente linda la historia. Es decir, a ti te gusta el drama, hasta lo escribes de manera que da ganas de asesinarte. [Porque me da bronca por Kagóme.] No es muy difícil deducir porque pasa lo que pasa en "Historia de un sueño" Pero la verdad es que me empece a preguntar eso. ^_^u. No voy a decir que me salió mal, lo voy a pensar. Y que bien que hayas entendido mi punto de vista, porque la verdad yo no lo descubrí. ¿Me lo explicas? [Fuera de toda joda, en serio, U_U]Y gracias por preguntar por mis vacaciones, si quitas el hecho de que había más bichos que gente y que casi me caigo a una fosa (de un río) desde cinco metros de altura, perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Chiisana Minako: me dejaste reducido lo que puedo decir, así que solo ¡Gracias por la felicitación! No, mentira. De verdad me emocione mucho con tu Rewiens. Bien por ti si te gusta el Waff, ya que esto no es otra cosa, y es cierto, no sé puede decir que la Relación Inu- Kag sea feliz. Qué bien que al menos te guste a ti, ya que a mi no T_T [Lo que hago.]. En fin, gracias por las porras.

Kim Lin: Bueno, lo de tierno vaya y pase, ahora lo de un poco triste... es demasiado hasta para mi. Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto, ya que a mi no T_T. Y para no tener que bancarme a Naraku comiendose las pizzas de mi abuela, actualizo. ¡Muchas gracias por el rewiens!

Sheila Ruiz es una pobre copia de escritora, la única paga que espera es sus Rewiens, ni siquiera tienen que ser benévolos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

****


	3. Cap3: Después de tí

****

¡Holas ^_^! 

Acá estoy con la tercer y última de estas copias de Songs- fictions. 

¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Rewiens! [A pesar de que algunos manifestaron ganas de asesinarme y/u odio hacia mi persona.] ¡De verdad me encantaron! Aunque ya saben donde buscar...

Esta tercer parte se llama: "Después de ti" Y no esta basada en la nueva canción de Lerner, ni en My immortal. [Sin criticar a quienes escriben sobre esa canción, que aunque me deprime es mi favorita.] Sino en "No me enseñaste" de Thalía. [Sin comentarios, entre mis Cd's y cassettes encuentran cualquier cosa.] 

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. Es muy sacrificado ser escritor de fan fictions, sobre que tenes que conformarte con tus pobres ideas, te recuerdan permanentemente que los personajes no son tuyos. T_T

Aunque ya estoy tomando valor para hacer historias originales, así que... ¡Cuidado!

Ya no los torturo con las notas... 

¡Sino con el fic!

__

Ciclo de un adiós doloroso

Cap.3; "Después de ti"

Kagóme... ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Sango sonó perturbada.

Yo solo... ya no lo soporto... No dormí anoche ¡Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, Sango!- respondió la chica de uniforme, con la voz entrecortada.- Dime... ya no lo soporto... -

¡Kagóme!- grito un compungido kitsune, quién se arrojo a los brazos de la chica.- Ese idiota cabeza de perro se fue con la muerta.- 

Lágrimas. Solo el salino olor de las lágrimas. Syipo temblado entre sus brazos. Sus fuerzas muriendo una a una...

Luego solo se sintió caer con la oscuridad a su alrededor.

***************************************************************************** 

- ¡No!- el casi grito se ahogo en sus labios, donde murió. 

Hacia días que no dormía sino esporádicamente, preferiblemente de día, como si le temiera al embrujo de la noche. Se despabilo de su corta siesta y sintió como el peso de la tristeza la abrumaba de nuevo. Hacia casi dos días que había ocurrido. Y aún así seguía hecha una sombra, un despojo.

Necesito ruido.- dijo en voz alta.

Se volteo en la cama, boca arriba. Manoteo un control que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y encendió su equipo de audio. 

Oh, no, Kami.- susurro al oír la canción que transmitían en ese momento.

**__**

"Ya no me importa la hora que yo estoy aquí, entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación."

Es cierto ¿Qué hora será? (Mira por la ventana) Esta nublado. Debe de ser media tarde ya. Recuerdo que antes de dormirme mi madre quiso darme almuerzo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? ¡Kami! Me he comportado como una verdadera idiota al estarme aquí encerrada, deprimida. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, con un demonio!

**__**

"Y es importante, al menos decirte, que esto de tu ausencia duele. Y no sabes cuanto."

¡No puedo! Esta es la primera vez que tengo que enfrentar una carga tan grande, en total soledad. No puedo cargar al abuelo, ni a mi madre, o a Souta o Syipo con mis problemas sentimentales. Para no hablar de la pobre Sango, ya bastante tiene con lo suyo... (Aprieta los puños.) (Toma aire) ¡Vamos Kagóme! Ya eres niña grande, tienes 16 años, puedes sola. 

**__**

"Ven aparece, tan solo comunícate, que cada hora es un golpe de desolación. Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado."

(Soltando el aire) (Irónicamente) Por supuesto, lo estoy manejando perfectamente sola. No hay una maldita hora en que no piense en él. ¡Una mísera hora! ¿Es mucho pedir? Aceptaría que volviera en cualquier forma. Pero no en esta. No torturándome con su recuerdo. No llorando como estúpida cada vez que dejo a mis pensamientos libres.

**__**

"Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir. Que los segundos me acechan y aquí todo es gris."

Me da gusto estar en mi casa en este momento. No podría estar en el Segonku, viendo los lugares donde estuvimos juntos. Hace frío y llueve. Llueve con ese frío que se te cuela hasta el alma y con esa lluvia que te cala hondo, hasta ganar tus ojos y transformarse en lágrimas. ¡Oh, Inuyasha! (Suspiro)

**__**

"Que alrededor todo es miedo, y desesperanza."

¿Por qué nos dejaste? Esta pobre niña, que dejaste en una época muy distante de la tuya, no es la única que te necesita ¿No pensaste es los que dejabas en el Segonku? Miroku te necesitaba para que lo ayudaras a no darse por vencido y a derrotar a Naraku. Sango te necesitaba para que, al menos, pudiera darse una imagen de familia; de un entorno de afectos: donde tú eras un gran amigo. El pequeño Syipo te necesitaba: eras su hermano mayor, su ídolo, su modelo. ¡Y los dejaste así porque sí! Por cumplir una promesa insensata. ¿No has pensado en la deuda que contraíste con ellos? ¿No la piensas pagar?

**__**

"Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola, que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan. Que no sé que hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada."

(Asomo de lágrimas) ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿¿Aún sigo llorando?? ¿Es qué aún no se me han gastado todas mis lágrimas? Y encima... ¡Son todas por ese tarado! No voy a exigirle que pague mi deuda. Porque vaya que la tiene conmigo. No voy a hacerlo, porque yo también lo aposté todo; lo perdí todo y lo debo todo. Me haré cargo de la cuenta de los dos, ya que al fin y al cabo fui yo la que tuvo la esperanza de saldarla, siempre. ¡Kami! Jamás me había sentido tan sola. Nunca.

**__**

"No me enseñaste como estar sin ti... ¿Y qué le digo yo a este corazón, si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí? Guardo en hallazgos y todo acabo."

(Sollozando) ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo? (Lágrimas) Mi mamá me dijo una vez que siempre me preguntaría eso luego de llorar por un chico. Yo no estaba preparada para esto. Siempre tuve gente maravillosa alrededor, que me quiso y me enseño. Siempre tuve todo el amor y cariño que necesite. Y desde que te conoci, también te senti apoyándome y cuidándome. 

**__**

"No me enseñaste como estar sin ti. Como olvidarte, si nunca aprendí."

Yo no estaba lista para que alguien me dejara. Muchos menos tú, Inuyasha. También me enseñaste muchas cosas. Pero, definitivamente, no me contagiaste tu frialdad y desconfianza. Y ahora mi corazón esta hecho añicos. Jamás tuve que olvidar a nadie... ¿Empezare contigo? Dime como, Inuyasha... No sé si mi corazón algún día pueda llorar a otro y maldecir el futuro día en que lo conozca, que para entonces ya será pasado. No lo sé. Mientras tanto te ruego que me des la receta para olvidarte; como nos olvidaste, como me olvidaste, cuando te fuiste con ella.

**__**

"Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui. Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión."

(Hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada) Estoy enloqueciendo. ¡Le estoy reprochando a un muerto! Por más que llore lágrimas incontables, maldiga al destino y a mi suerte, exiga respuestas, y reclame todo... Nada va a pasar. No vas a volver a buscarme testarudamente para llevarme al Segonku. No volveré a fingir que detesto ir contigo y hacerte rabiar un rato, solo por diversión. No vas a volver a regresarme todo lo que te di, y ahora me siento incompleta... Porque me faltas tú.

**__**

"Cuando me invaden estos días tristes, siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo."

(Gemido) ¿Cuándo demonios comencé a amarlo? Maldigo ese día, aunque ignore la fecha nefasta que todo esto comenzó. ¿Por qué Kami? (Suspiro) ¿Por qué de entre miles de épocas, fui a caer justo en el Sengoku? ¿Por qué de entre miles de chicos tengo que amarlo a él y no a otro? ¿Por qué de entre miles de almas YO soy la reencarnación de Kykio, y por lo tanto la guardiana de esa estúpida perla? Dime porque, Kami- sama.

(Con todos los interrogantes dando vueltas en su cabeza, la chica se vuelve a dormir) 

[Acá viene algo que no suelo hacer en los Songs- fictions. Esta contado desde MI punto de vista.]

**__**

"Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote. Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control, es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado.

Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola, que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan. Que no sé que hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada."

Kagóme sintió algo tibio en su mejilla y despertó. Entorno los ojos perezosamente, al sol de la mañana.

No pude haber dormido tanto.- pensó.

Luego se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Miro alrededor, y se vio tendida en un campo de hierba verde y flores multicolores. El lugar era bellísimo, se oía el ruido del agua lejana. Pensó con tristeza en que le gustaría que Inuyasha estuviera allí... pero que él estaba muerto. De pronto ese pensamiento se le hizo estúpido y sonrío. Y luego penso que eso debía ser el Cielo, el Paraíso, tanta belleza y esa imposibilidad de que hubiera tristeza o ideas deprimentes.

Ya estas aquí.- dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica. Se quedo inmóvil, con el corazón desbocado. Sin animarse a darse vuelta, temiendo que él desapareciera en cuanto se volteara a mirarlo.

Kagóme.- esta vez la voz sonó cercana, y le apoyaron una mano en el hombro. Se estremeció al contacto de aquel calor.

No... - la adolescente se paro de un salto y giro.- ¡Inuyasha!-

Se arrojo locamente a sus brazos, llorando y riendo, hablando atropelladamente, aferrándose al hanyou como una niña que despierta asustada por la tormenta y halla que su papá esta sentado en su cama, cuidándola.

**__**

"No me enseñaste como estar sin ti. Y que le digo yo a este corazón. Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdi. Guardo en hallazgos y todo acabo. Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí."

Tranquila, Kagóme.- susurro Inuyasha, acariciándole el cabello.- Tranquilízate. No te entiendo.-

¿A no?- pregunto sonriente la chica. Se paro en puntillas de pie y le planto un beso sabroso y dulce, en los labios.

Inuyasha la abrazo por la cintura, saboreando el sabor de su boca, hasta que les fue necesario separarse para respirar. Aún así, el hanyou la abrazaba, temiendo por el fin de esos minutos contados. Nunca jamás ella volvería a estar consciente de que sus sueños con él ocurrían de verdad, en una dimensión paralela. 

Esta vez fue como besar a una persona, no a una pared fría. Quiero una explicación.- exigió el mitad demonio, levantando las cejas.

Tú sabes que yo casi me muero cuando me besaste la otra vez.- dijo la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarra.- No te hagas el payaso. Pero también sabes que si yo te correspondía... tú... y yo... Nosotros... no podríamos cumplir lo que debíamos.- termino, tartamudeando.

Perdóname.- balbuceo el chico.

¿Qué?- respondió sorprendida Kagóme.

Si, yo... los deje solos. Así como así. No pienses que los olvide y ya. No, no puedes pedirme tal cosa. Son parte mía... Por eso... -

Inu... Inuyasha... - tartamudeo Kagóme.- ¡Estás desapareciendo!-

Por eso... prométeme que dejaras de llorar y volverás a tu vida. Prométeme que cuidaras a ese kitsune del demonio ¡Hazlo!- suplico el joven.

En ese momento todo se hizo oscuridad. Lo que Kagóme nunca supo, fue que Inuyasha no desaparecía, sino ella.

**__**

"No me enseñaste amor, como lograrlo sin ti."

Kagóme [Volvió] a despertar sobresaltada. Afuera llovía y la grisura del día traía frío. Se cambio y armo su mochila. Miro por la ventana, respirando el aire.

Te lo prometo, Inuyasha.- susurró. Tomo su mochila, salió de la habitación y bajo la escalera con paso firme.

FIN DE TODO EL SONGS FICTION

¡Propongo que hagamos fiesta porque ya termine con esta lata! [Y de paso festejo mi cumple, 2 al precio de 1.] 

Espero que no haya quedado muuyy deprimente. Un poco sí, porque me gustan las historias dramáticas. Pero tampoco para el lado del angst.

Generalmente trato de cumplir con lo que me piden. En algunos Rewiens, me dijeron que Kagóme no sé fuera para siempre sin arreglar la situación: Teniendo en cuenta como venía la mano y "Historia de un sueño" [Qué se podría decir que es la continuación de esto, aunque es más viejo y quedo un poco descolocado, así que si quieren, arriésguense a leerlo para ver la continuación.] No daba para mucho para que Inu/Kag, quedaran en buenos términos, en fin eso lo arregle un poco en el supuesto sueño de Kagóme.

Aclaro, también, que según yo Kagóme no se borra para siempre, sino que no quiere estar en Segonku cuando Inu se vaya con la tinaja viviente.

RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!!

Sayo- chan: Te aclaro que mi intención no era irme al angst. Es más, soy poco tolerable a él, aunque me encanta. Para mi no es tonto que te haya arrancado un suspiro, yo me he largado a llorar. [Con otras cosas.] Gracias porque, aunque me odias y dijiste que te apene, decís que escribo bien. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Chiisana- Minako: (Sheila se aleja cuidadosamente del chipote de Chibi y agradece vivir del lado este de la Argentina.) Yo no dije que estaba malo, sino que no me gustaba. La falta de originalidad no me gusta. Eso y los exámenes que me van a quitar tiempo ¬_¬. Pues Kagóme no se fue para siempre. [A estas alturas es obvio.] Y no es un presentimiento ^_^. Y puedo imaginarme el efecto de una canción melancólica con esto. Cóctel lacrimógeno a la orden. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Yashi: Muchas gracias por decir lo del talento. [Debe de haber una conjura internacional.] Y si queres asesinarme, cumplí mi objetivo ^_~ Si esperabas que mostrara el momento en que Inuyasha se iba con la perra. ¡Bip! [Alarma de error.] Confiaste en mí... y ahora te tenes que conformar con algo parecido a un arreglo... en algo parecido a un sueño. Yo también estoy contenta de no haberme caído a la fosa. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Kim Lin: ¿Sos de Argentina también, no? Si decís que este es un fic tristón, me doy por realizada. Yo leí tu fic dramático y me encanto. [Especialmente la escena que Kagóme tiene flashes con Inuyasha.] Y es que el drama en general me encanta. [Soy bastante sádica.] Trate de cumplir con tus pedidos. [Arreglar la situación.] Y te gane de mano, la continuación ya esta desde diciembre pasado. Je, je ¡Muchas gracia por el Rewiens.]

La medicación para mi tratamiento es bastante cara. Les pido su colaboración, con un modesto Rewiens ¡No les cuesta nada! Y quizás un día, cuando me cure, deje de escribir. ¡Hagan su buena acción y háganse un bien... al mismo tiempo!

¡Hasta la próxima! ^_^

****


End file.
